Our Love Forever
by Ranmalover4ever
Summary: Please read and review... I'm not good at summaries .


Akane stared at the clock as it stroked midnight and sighed.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Ranma, where are you going," Akane yelled to Ranma who was hurriedly running down the street. " I hope you haven't forgot today is our anniversary."  
  
Ranma turned around and headed back to Akane and cupped her cheeks in his hands. " No, of course I hadn't for gotten. I got a call from the hospital they need me in for late shift tonight. I'm sorry, love. They need more doctors. I'll make it up to you I promise." He said kissing her lightly on her lips. "I love you!" He whispered.  
  
"I love you , too. I will wait up for you, okay."  
  
"No, don't. I don't know how late I will be."  
  
"But-"  
  
Ranma kissed Akane once again. "Don't. I have to go.Se you tomorrow." Ranma turned on his heels and began to dash down the street once again.  
  
*Flashback ends* Tears over flowed Akane's eyes. (Ranma your such a jerk!) Akane sniffled and wipped the tears from her face.  
  
" Akane is that you?" Whisper a soft voice.  
  
"Yes it's me Kasumi."  
  
"What are you doing up so late? Where is Ranma?"  
  
" Ranma working late tonight. I'm just waiting for him to get back. What are you doing up?"  
  
"Well I couldn't sleep so I decided to come down and make some tea. Would you like some?" Kasumi asked smiling sweetly.  
  
" That's alright. I'm going up to bed right now." Akane said getting up from her chair. " Good night Kasumi"  
  
" Good night."  
  
Akane opened her bedroom door to see emptiness. She laid down on her side of the bed and started at the ceiling. She couldn't believe how much she missed Ranma and wished her were in bed cuddled next to her. She closed her eyes and tears over flowed. " Your suppose to be home on your anniversary, Ranma." Akane cried.  
  
Akane rolled over onto Ranma's end of the bed and buried her face in his pillow. Ranma's sent over whelmed her. His pillow almost smelled as good as he did. " Ranma you baka," She said softly and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Ranma rubbed his eyes as he slowly crawled into bed trying not to wake Akane. ( She's on my side of the bed) Ranma smiled and cuddled closely to her.  
  
Akane opened her eyes and turned to looked Ranma in the face. " Ranma are you just now getting home?" Akane asked half asleep.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I was trying not to wake you."  
  
" No, it's alright."  
  
Ranma smiled and pulled Akane closer to him. " I missed you last night. Did you miss me?"  
  
Akane wrapped her arms tightly around Ranma's neck. "No." She lied.  
  
"Oh you lie! You know you missed me!" Ranma teased.  
  
"Oh yeah what gives the idea that I missed you?"  
  
"Well, first of all you waited up for me until midnight."  
  
"What? Who told you that?"  
  
Ranma smiled." Kasumi. She called me at work last night after she heard you crying last night. So you can't tell me that you didn't miss me cuz I know you did. Plus you were sleepin' on my side of the bed."  
  
Akane buried her face in Ranma's chest. " So I wanted you home with me last night. Is that a crime?"  
  
"Didn't think you cared."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ranma grabbed Akane's chin and pulled her face closer to his. " I love you more than my life." He said as he claimed her lips with his. " Oh you'll never know how much I truly love you." He whispered as he deepened the kiss.  
  
" Then show me." Akane moaned.  
  
Ranma removed his lips from hers and moved to her neck and went down until he got to the collar of her night shirt. Once he tore it off all that was left was her panties. " Since when don't you sleep with a bra?" He asked.  
  
" Ran-" Akane took in a deep breath when she felt Ranma sucking and nibbling softly on her hardened nipples. Ranma removed himself from her breast to take off his cloths. Akane yelped from the withdrawal.  
  
" Calm down, baby." Ranma said removing his shorts and the rest of his clothing. He stared at Akane's beautiful body and then grabbed her panties and removed them.  
  
Akane took a deep breath as Ranma crawled on top of her.  
  
" I love you." Ranma whispered.  
  
Hey you all this is only the first chapter of my first Ranma ½ fic. Sorry that it's Short Reviews are needed. I need to know if you all like the was this is head so I'm not going to go any farther with this until I know what you all think. Remember Ranma and Akane forever!  
  
Remember as much as I wish for it I don't own Ranma ½ . Damn sucks monkey balls for me.. :( 


End file.
